The Younger Brother
by crusaderspartan
Summary: The tale of Martin Malachite the younger brother of the Malachite sisters who wants to make his own way in the world and not be haunted by his family's choices.
1. Martin's Fresh Start

Ozpin never usually allowed students to join the school so far into the year, especially when they had family ties to two known associates of "Junior" and in extension Roman Torchwick, but this young man seemed promising and his story checked out too.

Martin was sitting in professor Ozpin's study waiting for the headmaster to find a team for him, "At first I was considering team RWBY but one of their members would more than likely not trust you seeing as she knows your sisters, but I'm sure team JNPR would be a suitable team for you."

He nodded and stood up with the headmaster and was led to his new team's dorm room, Ozpin knocked and waited for someone to answer, Ozpin was barely finished knocking when the door was flung open to reveal a cheery orange haired girl dressed mostly in pink. "Hey sir! how you doing? Who's this? Is he new? What's his name?" Ozpin cut her off before she could continue. "This is your new team-mate, I will leave him to introduce himself as I have important business to attend to, goodbye." and with that he walked away leaving the two standing there Nelson looking down at his feet.

"Well why don't ya come in then?" the girl asked with abundant energy,

"Oh... Uhh sure." he replied hesitantly, just then a boy with blond hair walked over and was about to ask the girl what she was doing, when he noticed nelson.

"Oh hey there, What can i help you with"

"I'm new, and seeing as the year has already started i was assigned to this team" Nelson said calming down seeing that not everyone was as energetic and intimidating as the bouncing pink girl.

"Well come on in man, the more the merrier, you arrived just in time too the party only started."

"Uhh sure" He walked in and was taken aback, sitting in the room was 6 girls and 2 guys one of which was the blond boy who brought him into the room.

After they boy introduced everyone and himself as Jaune, he was asked to tell everyone his name, he was hesitant after hearing that the blond girl was Yang Xiao Long, the girl who fought his sisters at "Junior's" club.

"My name is Martin Malachite , pleased to make your aqu-" he was stopped short when Yang leaped at him trying to tackle him to the ground, nelson leaped across the room out of harms way and used his momentum to kick upwards and lash out with his retractable blades in his boots and crouch upside down on the roof, bringing an audible, Woah, from Nora and ruby.

"I you would let me explain Yang," he said hooking his extended blades at the sides of his fists and pulling himself out of the reach of Yang who was in a rage trying to get to him.

"I am in no way affiliated with the criminal deeds of my sisters Melanie and Miltiades, I am just related to them and have never had or wanted to have anything to do with what they do." He sad quickly hugging the ceiling as Yang had pulled over a chair and was trying to reach him.

"I. Don't. Believe. You." she said slowly as she leaped from the chair, grabbed Martin and slammed him into the ground, only to be kicked backwards off him and pinned down by everyone else which was no easy feat with Yang's strength.

Soon they managed to get Yang to calm down and she begrudgingly accepted Martin's story, grumbling about something under her breath.

"So anyway Martin, seeing as it's Ruby's sixteenth birthday we're having a sort of unofficial party now before her proper one when her and Yang's parents arrive.

As the night wore on Martin became increasingly aware of the dirty looks that Yang was giving him, so as to not cause any unnecessary trouble he excused himself and went for a walk saying he didn't feel well.

After he left Yang got up and walked out, saying she needed to use the bathroom and Nora was using the dorms only bathroom so it was a believable story, as soon as the door was closed behind her she set off in the direction of the clunking of Martins steel toed boots as he walked through the halls.

She soon caught up with him and she watched him ascend the stairs up to the roof, when she snuck up to the top she was shocked to see that Martin wasn't there. As she turned to look up onto the top of the roof to see if he had climbed up higher she heard someone crying, she climbed up and went around to the back of the chimney where she could hear the crying.

Martin looked up and wiped away his tears when she approached him, he assumed she was there to start another fight with him, which wasn't true in itself but after seeing him crying Yang's mind was changed completely, the emotionless sisters she fought were completely different to the crying boy in front of her

"Hey, are you okay Martin? I'm sorry for attacking you earlier it's just that I had gone looking for answers and your sisters and I fought so it was just my reaction when you said you were a malachite. How old are you anyway?"

"I'm eighteen tomorrow, but not even my mother remembers my birthday so I never bother to celebrate it."

"That's terrible! Why don't they care?"

"It's because I didn't want to go into a life of crime like the rest of my family, so they all just stopped caring. I might as well not even be related to them for all they care." He finished, tears threatening to start again

"Well that's shitty if you ask me!" she said trying to keep the boy from crying

"Yeah it is but I don't see why you would care, you only met e and you don't exactly me."

"But that's only because I misjudged you Martin, after hearing what you have to say I realize that you must get treated the same way wherever you go, and I know how you feel, I really do. When I was younger my mother and father abandoned me at an orphanage, I grew up hating the world and being called "trash" or "slut" on a regular basis because of my tatty clothes, but one day i got into a fight with a boy twice my size and beat him senseless, Ruby's father saw me and took me to the orphanage and informed the matron that he wanted to take me, he said that there was something about me that reminded him of his mother who passed away. Before I knew it I was in a loving family and had an adorable little sister, the one thing I had wanted above all."

After talking for a while longer, the two of them returned to the dorm to a very worried Team JNPR, the rest of Team RWBY having gone back to the dorm because it was so late. Yang said her goodbyes and went back to her dorm.

Nora volunteered to sleep with Ren so Martin would have a bed to sleep in, but after assuring her that he would be fine on the floor for the night she went to bed with a sad expression disappointed at not having the chance to sleep with her best friend.

* * *

The next day the first class Martin had, was combat training with professor Goodwitch.

"Mr. Malachite, would you care to take the stage, I have heard good things about you from professor Ozpin and frankly I find that seeing is believing. I have also chosen someone with a simlar fighting style to yours for your first opponent so you will have a fair first fight, Miss Xioa Long can you please come forward."

Martin froze, he that from listening to his sisters argue that she was a more than capable fighter, having beaten both of his sisters at once.

Yang stood ready to charge him Ember Celica at the ready. Martin focused his mind and took a defensive stance just as Yang charged him the instant the whistle blew signalling the beginning of the fight.

Martin blocked the flurry of punches and kicks that Yang threw his way with perfect precision despite the force behind each one, his mechanical boots and gauntlets taking the brunt of the blows, after several minutes Yang realized that there was no way that she would get past his impeccable defence, she flipped backwards and glanced to the aura meters on the wall and was shocked that despite the pounding he was taking from the blows as he blocked them his aura was still full and hers was lower because of the force she was putting behind them.

Switching tactics she began to fire round after round at Martin in the hopes that she would stun him with a round as it collided with him.

Martin deftly dodged each one even cutting one in half with a swing of his leg as he flipped over of the shots.

While he was landing Yang sprinted at him hoping to catch him off guard, but he rolled towards her and grabbed her fist as she swung making him spiral upwards using the force of her punch to propel himself in an arc upwards, much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

As he reached the top of his arc he brought out what looked like a hand grenade and tossed it straight at Yang, it exploded with a loud Bang and a blinding flash of light as he came falling down.

Stunned from the blast Yang fired off shots upwards knowing that he was coming downwards and hoped to catch him with a stray bullet once again.

Spinning like a top, he cut each round in half defusing each one as he fell. He lashed out with a powerful kicj into Yang's ribs as he came down making himself roll to the side with the force of the kick, brining Yang's aura into the red.

"The match in over Martin Malachite is the winner, Congratulations young man."

Martin helped Yang up, and after she dusted herself off she said one thing with a smile before heading back to her seat.

"Rematch, soon"

Later that day, as he sat in his dorm doing homework Martin noticed that there was a box in his bag, he opened it to see a beacon t-shirt, with a note attached, "To my friend Martin, I know it's not much but it's something. Have a good eighteenth birthday. Your friend, Yang."

He smiled at the fact that for the first time in nine years someone had actually gotten something for him for his birthday, even if it was a t-shirt it was still something, and at the fact that he found a friend in one of the most unlikely people.

**A/N **hope you enjoyed reading, please review to tell me what you like about the story and what you didn't, thanks for reading!

-Crusaderspartan-


	2. Breaking Free From Prejudice

**WARNING: **language gets a bit strong this chapter but I won't use this kinda language a lot so i can keep the rating at T unless otherwise requested

* * *

The following day, a bed was brought up to Team JNPR's dorm room for Martin. As he set up the little stuff he had, his leader began to ask him some questions.

"Soooo Martin, I saw the note that was with the shirt Yang gave you, what's that about?" He said obviously hinting at something, but it went unnoticed by Martin as he was preoccupied.

"Just a birthday gift"

"Wait, when WAS you birthday you got here two days ago?"

"Yesterday, the shirt was the first thing I've gotten for my birthday in quite a while." At this Nora decided she should join in the conversation, much to Martin's dismay. he had nothing against the happy pink blur that was his team-mate, but he preferred to be in the company of people who didn't shout and jump around.

"OH MY GOD! Seriously? If that's true we have GOT to throw you a party! How old are you anyway?"

"You really don't have to do that, really the t-shirt from Yang was enough, thanks though. As of yesterday I am eighteen"

"But that makes you the oldest person in the room and technically able to do what you want so why not THROW THE BIGGEST PARTY EVER!" she finished shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Honestly Nora, I really appreciate the thought but I don't like party's that much anyway" He replied cringing at the volume of Nora's outburst, at this point Ren decided to step in.

"Nora, can you please be quiet our friend looks uncomfortable and anyway, you have some aura studies work to do on semblances."

"What's a semblance?" The rest of his team turned and looked at Martin as f he had just stabbed someone, after a few seconds of stunned silence Pyhrra spoke up.

"A semblance is, well the simplest of explanations i can give it is an ability that you Aura grants you, my semblance for example is polarity, it gives me control over magnetism, Ruby the leader of team RWBY, who you met the day you arrived, her semblance is her speed."

"So it's like how I can hear someone's Aura when its being focused?" At this Jaune spat out the energy drink he was downing, much to Nora's amusement.

"You can HEAR someone's Aura?" he managed after a coughing fit.

"Well it's like a whisper in my ear telling me how my target is going to attack, that's why I use a more reserved and defensive battle strategy, but I suppose so yes, I can hear how the person's Aura will change in retaliation to what I do."

"Yes, that's what a semblance is, in your case however Martin It's the first I've heard of a semblance like this."

"Haha, how do you think I feel? I didn't even know it was a semblance" He stuck his tongue out at Pyhrra lightening the atmosphere of confusion emanating for the Spartan. Sensing the mood lighten, Jaune spoke up.

"Well seeing as it is saturday, why don't we see if Team RWBY wants to go into town. You ever been in Vale before Martin?"

"No, the only time I was, was when i had snuck off one of father's Convoy's and hitch-hiked to the airship port where I managed to bribe and fight my way onto the ship full of supplies heading for Beacon." He replied with a mischievous grin.

"All the better then," his leader said grinning "Let's head on over to RWBY's dorm... Martin you might want to change into something that's a little less, purple, he said gesturing at his purple shorts that he had slept in the previous night.

"Sure, ill catch up you go on ahead." he said as he pulled out long-sleeved t-shirt that he had cut the ends of the sleeves off to accommodate his gauntlets, and a pair of black jeans, and some dark navy high-tops.

The rest of his Team was barely in the Team RWBY's dorm when Martin slid in afetr them just as Blake was closing the door startling her, and gaining a dirty look from Weiss who did NOT approve of his entrance, Yang however was delighted to see him.

"So who's up for a movie in town? I heard that the movie with Leonard Iliad is out." Nora and Ruby both swooned as Pyhrra mentioned the most famous actor in remnants name. Yang however did not which made Ruby curious, back home she had posters and posters of the actor in her room and was basically a stalker for several months.

With the movie chosen they left the dorm but were stopped when Cardin Winchester came around the corner and walked right up to Martin.

"Your that Malachite kid aren't you? Your sisters attacked my Fathers trucking company and now he has to wait for insurance to come through, which means that I' not getting any money from him, and seeing as it was your sisters who did it your the one who's going to pay, in more ways than one." Martin was unfased however, he looked Cardin in the eye and cocked his head as if listening to something.

"If you were in any way smart you would know that trying to punch me in the gut would leave you open to attack from literally any possible way I decided to retaliate." Cardin was shocked, 'How did the little punk know i was going to do that, doesn't matter he's just bluffing look at the size of him for dust's sake.'

With his mind made up cardin went to slam his fist into Martin's stomach, Martin flipped out of the way making Cardins fist slam into the wall. He cried out n pain and martin took the opportunity to take a running jump and suicide kick Cardin square in the face, Cardin dropped to the ground like a sack of coal blood pouring from his nose. "And that you miserable idiot is why you should listen to the guy who can hear your every move, and can also beat you into submission without breaking a sweat." With him standing over Cardin like he was he seemed almost malicious his eyes fiery and full of rage.

"Martin come one just leave him he's not worth your trouble, you've done enough." Yang was the one to speak up being the only one to have seen the hate and rage in his eyes, something she knew all too well. Martin looked over at her and all of the hate in his eyes faded to a look of sadness and resignation.

"I-I've changed my mind guys sorry, I don't really feel like seeing a movie anyway." With that he turned and walked back into his dorm, closing the door softly behind him. Cardin at this point had managed to get up and was slowly walking away the pain in his face and fist being too much for him to bear.

* * *

All through the movie Yang couldm't stop thinking about Martin and the look of sadness in his eyes after he had steped away from Cardin and walked back to his dorm... Cardin, if Martin hadn't already sent him running with his tail between his legs she would wipe the floor with him, literally.

Ruby looked over at her sister as she let out a sigh, thinking it was because of the fact the Iliad had taken off his shirt, she was meaning to tease her but when she saw that she wasnt even watching the movie she began to get worried. She decided to talk to her about it when the movie ended, she was her older sister after all even is she was adopted.

But before she could get the chance Yang had run ahead of them and hailed a passing "Nite Cab", the trusty cab service that ran all through the night from dusk till dawn, and headed home without them.

"Well that sure was out of character." Weiss remarked genuinely worried for her team-mate who's behaviour was more than a little off.

* * *

When Yang got back to beacon she ran straight for Team JNPR's dorm bypassing hers completely, when she opened the door however she found that Martin wasn't there but a not was on his bed with his things, it read "To whoever finds this, don't worry I'm fine I just needed to clear my head, I will be back soon." Yang breathed a sigh of relief then headed for the roof where she hoped her friend would be.

When she got there she found him behind the chimney again clutching the beacon t-shirt she had bought for him the day before. "You okay Martin?" She asked startling him as he hid the t-shirt behind him but it was too late, she noticed that his eyes were red a sure sign he had been crying.

"Ye-Yeah I'm fine Yang. How was the movie?" He managed to say before breaking down and crying again, through his sobs she could make out very little of what he was trying to say but she managed to calm him down enough to get him to actually use full sentences.

"Why won't people just leave me alone, I didn't chose to be born into that FUCKING family" She was shocked at his sudden outburst, sure he hated the fact that his entire family was involved in crime but she never thought that he could hate them so much.

"It's their fault that people like Cardin hate me, it's their fault I'm never accepted anywhere, it's thei-" he was cut short when Yang pulled him into a tight hug shocking him, the two sat like that for several minutes when Yang finally broke away.

"Martin I don't care what you think but here in Beacon you're accepted, here you can make your own way, it's your life and what YOU do effects how people will treat you, make it known that you are better than the rest of you family and people will come to understand that too. I know its true, your team knows it's true and soon the entire school if not the world will know." she said with an encouraging smile to him, something about her smile made him smile back despite having just been crying.

"Now will you are to explain why you tried to hide the t-shirt, very badly hidden I might add." she asked sticking her tongue out at Martin earning her another smile and a light hearted punch on the shoulder.

"I'll explain later but now I'm freaking starving haven't eaten since you guys left." Yang couldn't believe it seeing as the group left at around 1 and it was after 10 by then.

"Sure thing but first let's just let everyone know your alright, okay?" Martin nodded, and the two friends stood up and left the roof, the shadowy figures on the opposite rooftop staying unnoticed.

"Well looks like the brat managed to blow up our caravan AND make friends with that slut who beat us."

"calm down Militiades we'll bring him home and teac that bitch a lesson, don't worry"

"Yeah well we better or i swear you are buying me new boots these ones are ruined with the water from the roof, I told you that i should have changed."

"Shut up, let's just go, Roman needed to see us anyway. And with that the two sisters left leaving their brother alone for the time being, his happiness was unimportant, what he did required punishment in the Malachite family's eyes.

**A/N **that was chapter two, sorry if it wasnt as good as the first its just that its stupidly late and my proofreading skills are lacking when I'm tired so please review if you can and chapter 3 will be up soon too

-crusaderspartan-


	3. Love is in the air

**A/N** my friend read this and wanted a character profile more or less on Martin so here it is, keeping it to the bare minimum avoiding what I've already said.

Martin Roland Malachite.

slight build 5' 6" obvious acrobatic skill and strong despite size

uses weapons similar to both Melanie and Militia, altough he wears his as gauntlets and boots that he hides in his sleeves and trousers, deploying when in combat, blades are like Milita's claws but are positioned at the side of his fists and function like the boots, the boots however he wears only when combat is guaranteed, like combat training classes, they are steel toed boots with steel chains at the sides, Martin can activate them to shift them into their armoured form where he can block attacks like Yang's punches, they have retractable blades in the back and front.

wears a combat vest with pockets for his sonic grenades, bullet proof.

unlike the other characters he has multiple outfits which I will rarely go into detail with. same combat outfit though.

most of his weapons and gear was stolen from various armoury's and store houses owned by his family and other criminal organizations

anyone notice that his semblance is similar to that of Cobra's, from Oracon seis, magic from Fairy tail, like how he can "hear" his opponents next move.

to the story!

* * *

Several weeks went by and Marin became closer to his team-mates as time went on, Nora even managed to be a little quieter around him, Martin was as happier than he ever was. One night when he was heading to RWBY's dorm with the rest of his team out of the corner of his eye, he saw Blake running off.

"Hey guys, I'll catch up in a sec I just gotta do something quickly, you go on ahead. Since Blake had come out about being a Faunus she had become a lot more sensitive especially after Yang had convinced her to not wear her bow the whole time.

He ran off after Blake without looking back, he reached the courtyard in short time, he saw Blake leaping over a fence, which for the normally reserved girl was even more out of character, even when running she went around things.

He continued to chase her and by the time she had reached the airship dock and was trying to convince the pilot to let her leave, he had caught up and ran up beside her.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Because you were running AWAY from your dorm for the second time in a week, albeit the first was when Yang and I stole your diary but it was all in good humour, but this time nobody was-" he was cut off by Blake raising her hand and taking out her scroll and opened up a message on it.

_Blake I'm in trouble, Torchwick's goons found me and they're chasing through the streets, please help they've blocked off my hotel room and I can't get to gunchacka I'll try and head to the docks but they keep coming out from more and more allies._

It was from Sun, the faunus who helped Blake fight against Torchwick several weeks before, Martin nodded and told her to head on. In hardly any time he had scle the wall gotten into his dorm grabbed his boots vest and sleeveless combat jacket and was sliding down the cliff using his blades to slow his descent to the city below.

He landed just in time to see some of torchwick's goons running off towards the docks '_guess they brought the ruckus down there again' _He ran after them and used his armoured weapons to take them down as they ran '_The less that I have to deal with there the better'_ He thought as they crumpled in a heap.

He reached the docks in time to see Blake and Sun being backed up into a corner surrounded, Sun wielding a broken pipe which was clearly not suitable for his fighting style. "Cover your eyes and ears!" He yelled to them as he tossed a sonic grenade at the mercenary's stunning all of them, he ran straight into the middle of them and with the help of Blake and Sun had cleared the docks of the black and red clad goons... well they were still there just slightly unconscious-ish.

"Who's this babe?" Sun asked earning a blush from Blake and a punch in the arm.

"I told you not to call me that while there are people I know around, We agreed to wait before saying anything!"

"Relax you two, I figured you two were a couple Blake's been leaving to go to town alot lately" He interjected giving the odd couple a sly wink, "We should get out of here though, someone will have heard the grenade and called Vale PD and I'm sure they will NOT be pleased to see me at the scene of fight." With that the three set off back to the waiting airship, the sounds of sirens filled the air as they slipped into an alley, "two black clad characters and a guy the cops were actively looking for on charges of trespassing which Sun had denied saying that he saw no problem in inspecting some buildings roofs, wouldn't go down well with cops on high alert.

The pilot raised an eyebrow at Blake's new male companions but said nothing and took off and circled back around to beacon. When they arrived back Sun was the only person to remain on the ship saying he was headed back to get his stuff and find somewhere else to stay. At this point Blake spoke up. "Why don't you apply for beacon? Ozpin let Martin in and his entire family has criminal charges and I used to be a terrorist, I'm sure a stowaway wouldn't be someone he would turn away especially because your so handsome and muscled and..." She snapped back to reality and blushed not realizing she had said the last bit out loud. Putting his arm over her shoulder and kissing her on the cheek said with a cheeky grin.

"Well that last bit is common knowledge, but I don't see why not. I'll go see him once i get my things." The couple said their goodbyes, Martin turning away when the two kissed, he wasn't comfortable with things like that even though he was older than both of them.

With a grin rivalling the Cheshire cat (see what i did there) the two left for the dorms and were met with lots of shouts and fussing and a flurry of questions from Nora asking if they were dating... and other things that happen when people date...

"Nora I can assure you that we are not dating, Blake already has a boyfriend." He said dodging the punch from Blake and laughing as he pulled the same trick he did on day one hanging from the roof but this time he was laughing and not trying to convince a certain blond to not punch his head straight off his shoulders.

"Oh really Blake? You have some story telling to do." Ruby said giving the blushing girl a lopsided grin before looking up at the hanging boy.

"Martin we only just got the holes from last time filled in, can you please not do that." she sighed not looking forawrd to another lecture in weapon safety from Professor Goodwitch. She shuddered at the thought.

"Oh right, just wanted to avoid the kitten's claws." he said sticking his tongue out at Blake, who was trying to look angry but was struggling not to laugh at the boy who currently sitting on the ceiling as if it was the floor. He flipped downwards and landed with a skilful dismount and a heroic expression on his face, Nora pulled a sign with a 9 scrawled on it and held it high giggling.

"Awww only a nine this time?" Martin tried to look as sad as possible but couldn't help but smiling.

"Room for improvement." is all Nora said putting on a posh accent mimicking Professor Goodwitch and her famous line when someone scores nearly perfect on the combat simulator.

As the night went on the group had to leave for the Mess Hall as they were getting rowdier and Martin had done a backlip and nearly kicked Weiss in the face and with a promise to not do back-flips near her again they left for the mess hall chatting and generally being a public nuisance when a certain someone decided to show up.

"*cough* Well I was told to go to Team RWBY's dorm but no-one was home." Blake spun around at the voice and squealed with delight "SUN!" She exclaimed leaping at him and hugging him as hard as she could. "Do this mean you got in?" she asked not letting go. "Sure does babe." They both froze after realizing that everyone else had just seen and heard the whole thing.

After a few moments Nora spoke up. "OH MY GOD! You guys are so cute together!" she contnued with a tirade of questions before Ren covered her mouth and in a clam voice said. "Nora, give them so privacy, and I really don't think that is that tail useful for anything fun s an appropriate question." Nora sighed and the group +1 continued on to the mess hall where they all talked the night away.

* * *

Later that night Martin and Yang decided to pull the string on Pyhrra's chest-plate and ran away, causing her to have to hold it in place screaming at Jaune to go and get it back.

In the end Jaune had to get a spare one from his dorm as he couldn't find the tricksters anywhere, they had gone to the last place he had thought to look, for the two... the library.

As the two sat trying not to laugh as the librarian gave them both glares that could burn holes in you if you weren't careful, when they heard Jaune pass again muttering something to himself, on the way back to the Mess Hall they slipped out and headed for martins dorm, when they got their they collapsed onto Martin's bed laughing hysterically Yang mimicking Pyhrra as she tried to cover up and stop the armour form falling off. When they stopped they looked over at each other smiling their faces really close, after a few moments of silence Martin could feel Yangs breath on his face getting closer, he saw her close her eyes and begin to lean in, realizing what she was doing Martin followed suit, heart in his mouth, as their lips met the spark between the two was amazing, Yang rolled on top of Martin and pulled his head closer to hers deepening the kiss, she moaned when Martin's hand fell on her ass. after a few minutes of this they heard a gasp as someone opened the door, Yang quickly lept off Martin and buttoned up her jacket Martin pulling his shirt back down over his abs, both blushing profusely as the rest of their teams stared at the two of them, open mouthed.

After several moments of awkward silence, Blake spoke up. "Well no that that's happened can you two stop being idiots?"

Yang and Martin looked at each other and smiled... "Nope!" they both said in unison before being tackled to the ground by Pyhrra who Jaune had failed to restrain.

* * *

**A/N **

In regard to your question enigma95, yes there is YangxOC :P after a while thinking That seemed to be the best course of action.

Next chapter is already being written! I really don't want a repeat of chapter 2 where I ended up finishing it at 2AM :P which is really hard to do after not sleeping the night before xD

-crusaderspartan-


	4. An Old Friend

The days after Yang and Martin were caught in the act were annoying to say the least, sure they may have been making out for ages but they hadn't confirmed their relationship... Blake and Sun were determined to do so.

"So you guys wanna come on a double date with me and kitten?" Sun asked through bites of his crepe. "Dude lay off we're not sure about US right now okay?" Yang said for possibly the hundredth time that week.

"Awwww why not Yang? Partners going out with their hunky men will be so much fun!"

"Blake I'd hardly consider myself hunky." Martin said as he came back to the table from getting his third cup of coffee, to which Ruby decided to join the conversation.

"So Martin, what's with the coffee? You and Yang stay up too late?" She enquired with a knowing smile, the two had been out for a while and she knew what they had been out at a club until all hours the night before

"Ruby come on you know I just wanted to show Martin the nightclub I hang out at!"

"Well look at the time! We best be going!" Martin said glancing at his imaginary watch and leaving the table tossing his take away cup in the trash as he left.

"I'd best be going too, don't want to keep Goodwitch waiting!" Yang said as she too left the table. The teams passed money around and Blake and Sun followed them.

When they found them, the two were sitting on a bench chatting, just out of earshot, so they decided to sneak up closer.

"Yang, I really like you, but that being said I'm just not sure, before you I had kissed next to nobody because I only ever kiss someone if I know they like me back as much as I like them, and the last time I was with someone they were lying about it because they just wanted to get closer to my sisters because she knew that they were her key onto the club scene so I'm just not sure you know?"

"Martin, if you think that that's the reason I'm hanging around you and kiss you on a regular basis you really are an idiot, the one person who hates those two girls more than you that I know of is me. So ill ask again, Do you want to give it a shot? Like go out sometime for a proper date and not just to some club in the city where you can watch me get hit on by every guy in the place.

"You do have a point there." He laughed shaking his head. "i don't see why not, how does tonight sound then? I'll get you from your dorm tomorrow at around eightish? how does that sound?"

"Sounds great, I'm already looking forward to it." She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

Blake and Sun smiled and accidentally awwwed at the scene, to which Yang and Martin snapped their heads back to face them and glared.

"How long have you two been there?" Martin asked clearly not pleased with the two faunus.

"long enough to hear you guys are gonna go on a date later." sun said grinning while putting his arm around Blake, "So you guys wanna double date sometime."

"Sun seriously stop, we haven't even been on one and you expect us to go on on WITH another couple?"

"I suppose your right, and and Blake, pay up you bet they were going to go make out again and you lost." he said as he pulled her closer as she growled in dissapointment.

"I was hoping you had forgotten."

"haha nah it's fina babe, we can forget about the bet and just say we could't find them, right guys?" The two looked up to see that Martin and Yang were nowhere to be found...

"how is it that they can sneak away better than us and we are faunus..." Sun said his voice showing signs of irritation.

"Awww don't worry banana brain, your the best stowaway I know." she kissed him and smiled, he never could stay annoyed when she smiled at him.

* * *

Martin was in town looking for somewhere to with Yang the next day, which wasn't going well considering that he had been only twice before. he was about to give up when he saw someone running towards him, shouting his name. he was about to run but he recognized who it was that was running over to him.

"Josh? Holy shit man it's you!" He cried as His friend reached him.

"Dude it's been too long." Josh said as he looked down at his friend.

"It's been a few weeks remember your the one that gave me the bomb to blow that caravan and get here?"

"Well still, back home we hung out every other day! So in that sense it has been too long!" Martin chuckled, " I suppose it is Josh, you know your way around this place? I'm looking for somewhere for a date and I'm starving, last time I was here i was just running towards the docks where a few friends and I beat up a load of Torchwicks goons and with the police coming we didn't really stick around."

"Oh a date huh? My bro's getting some then I'm assuming" He said with a wink.

"I guess you could say that but again anywhere good around here to eat?"

"Dude it's me how could I not know where the best place are?" Martin nodded back home josh knew exactly where all the best places were.

"Lead on my good man!" The two friends laughed as they headed for the nearest cafe, where they ran into Jaune and Ren on the way, as the left the game store jaune carrying a Y Sphere Eins, how He managed to keep up his gaming habits and stay on top of his study's was beyond Martin.

"Oh hey Martin, who's this?" He asked gesturing to Josh. "This is my friend Josh, the one person who I never thought would be in Vale."

"I see and how do you guys know each other?" Ren enquired genuinely curious as to who Martin was friends with this giant of a person.

"We met when I had run away from home for the first time, you know that story, and as I reached the forest I heard an beowolf roar in pain then a massive explosion, when I went over I saw Josh wiping Grimm brain off his jeans." At this Josh flexed and said. "Beat the damn thing up, fisticuffs is more my style anyway, then jammed a Potassium Nitrate and Burn crystal bomb down his neck and BOOM no more wolfy just crater and blood." He burst out laughing.

"Josh how old are you?" Jaune asked as he looked to be twenty because of his size.

"Believe it or not I'm seventeen." The two boys were astounded, how Josh was able to beat up a beowolf at such a young age was beyond them.

"Wait, Martin you said that you were eleven the first time you ran off to the forest, so that means... Josh you were 10 and you beat up a beowolf!" Jaune exclaimed, open-mouthed at this.

"Well when you put it like that it makes me seem like a super human but I've worked on the docks since I was a kid so it's not really a big deal." Josh said clearly embarrassed at Jaunes admiration for the boy.

"Well guys, Josh and I were heading for something to eat, so unless you wanna come I'll see you guys later." Martin said gesturing towards the cafe behind him.

"I thought you said you wnated to look for somewhere to take your date later?" Josh said confused at the wide-eyed reaction of Jaune and Ren. who suddenly broke out in a huge smile when they looked at each other. Martin face palmed at his mistake, he knew he should of told Josh not to bring it up...

"Sooooo Martin, you and Yang finally decided to make it official?" Jaune said raising his fist expecting a fist bump but Martin just shock his head with a smile.

"Wait, Yang? As in Yang Xiao Long? The girl who beat the crap out of your sisters!"

"The very girl, Josh." Martin said with a smile. Josh shook his head laughing. "Oh man if your sisters could see you now! I mean seriously I knew you didn't like them but that my friend, that is so awesome!" He said still laughing.

"Anyway, come on Josh I gotta pick up some more flash dust while we're out Weiss told me about this place that sells some high quality dust, Dust Till Dawn I think she said it was called."

"Alright, see you guys later!"Josh exclaimed as he and martin walked away and into the cafe.

* * *

_MEANWHILE _

Yang and Blake were sitting in the dorm, since Blake already knew that Yang and Martin were official, they were talking about what they normally did when they were hanging out, when how Blake and Sun hooked up.

"Well I'm not really sure to be honest, We were in town hanging out and Sun seemed really distracted, he wasnt even bragging about how easily he could steal something as we walked through the market as we always did. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and led me for several minutes and when we stopped we were at the top of the city, looking over the city as the sun was setting. I'm not going to lie Yang it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, I turned to him and as soon as I looked at him he kissed me." With a smile Blake sighed remembering the beautiful moment she shared with her boyfriend.

"Guess that can be considered the story of your first kiss with Sun, and I can safely say that my story on that is a lot less tame than yours." she said with a wink causing Blake to blush, she remembered walking in on the two and seeing them try to cover up what had come undone during their kissing. At that moment Sun walked in and picked Blake up by the waist kissing her.

"Well I'll leave you two guys do what you two guys want to do I'll be off I've got to town ith Nora and help her find Ren he left earlier without telling why and she is angry, poor guy rarely gets any time to himself." And with that Yang left the two lovers alone in the dorm where they stayed.

Yang was just about to go into Team JNPR's dorm when she saw Ren and Jaune walking over to the door carrying some game console she couldn't have been bothered to remember.

"Just a heads up Ren you might want to make sure you have something to make Nora happy before you go in she's kinda angry at you for leaving. Oh wand either of you guys see Martin I just want to talk to him about something."

"Jaune has the Nora part of things covered." gesturing to the console. "And in regards to your boyfriend, he's out with an old friend." Yang was about to get angry that they knew and thinking it was Blake and Sun her eyes began to glow red, but then noticing this Jaune spoke up quickly

"It was martin's friend who said that they were going to find somewhere to take his girlfriend and Ren and I figured t out that it had t have been you!" upon hearing this Yang calmed down.

"If that's the case then I'm going to go find my sister she left earlier saying something about a movie I'm not really sure I was half asleep!" she said rubbing the back of her neck smiling.

Saying their goodbyes Yang headed for the courtyard to go and see if Ruby had returned but when she got their she was nowhere to be seen, getting worried Yang called her on her scroll. she quickly picked up.

"Yang I'm fine I'm just out shopping with Weiss we went and saw a movie and now we're shopping nearly ready to leave though bye!" She hung up leaving Yang shaking her head how Ruby had managed to get the ice queen to come around and go shopping with her was beyond her. She saw an airship approach the school and upon landing Martin and a boy easily a solid foot and a half bigger than him got off.

Martin looked over the courtyard to see his girlfriend waving at him, waving back he started jogging over to Yang, when the two reached each other they locked lips earning a wolf whistle from Josh who just shrugged and laughed as the two began to kiss again.

* * *

"So that's a thing." Melanie said irritated seeing her brother kissing Yang, and Josh his old friend their too.

"Relax, it's not like it will be any harder to capture him, Josh doesn't even have any weapons and by the looks of things if we hurt Yang it should be easy to get to that little shit."

"So your saying we should make our move soon?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying"

"Good, now lets head back to the club I promised Torchwick that I would show his incompetent mercenary's how to fight properly."

**A/N **chapter 4 just happened, yes it is being very romancey but it's all leading up to something! I've also began to design a new character to add into the mix to spice things up a bit any ideas will be much appreciated,

so please review follow and fave and let me know if you've got any ideas for a character (female)

-crusader-spartan


	5. A Friendly Face

Yang and Martin were walking back to Beacon after their stellar date, they had gone and seen a movie although neither was really paying attention to the movie they were preoccupied with each other. Then they went and shared a meal together at the diner, when they were finished the two began to walk back to the airship docks when Martin heard two familiar voices...

"Look Melanie it's the little shit who blew up our caravan and killed our men AND my girlfriend! Oh and if it isn't that little slut who beat us at the club."

"Sure is sis', and we are going to teach them a lesson in respect."

The two sisters ran straight for the couple, but just when they were about to reach the pair, a blinding pillar of red light appeared between them and a girl materialized in front of them wielding a hammer with a rotary blade on the opposite end of the shaft. she swung at the twins the blade spinning maliciously as the sisters dived out of the way she brought the hammer after Militia and with a shout slammed it at her legs attempting to take her off her feet, Melanie whipped her leg at the mysterious woman's legs with a vicious kick that surely would have cut her legs in half but when the blade hit her leg it stopped dead shattering the blade into pieces. Militia dodged backwards and swung at the woman's face but the metallic ski mask-like mask, the woman swung her head downwards avoiding the strike and brought the hammer upwards catching Militia in the gut and sending her reeling back, in a rage Melanie kicked the woman in the small of the back shattering the blade but sending the woman falling to the ground, Martin reacted on instinct and kicked Melanie in the thigh bringing her down and slammed his elbow down onto the back of her head making her fall down, unconscious.

The woman stood up and brushed herself off, Martin and Yang regarded her warily but didn't act because she had just saved them from the sisters, turning to them the woman said.

"My name is Marilyn Malachite and Unless I'm mistaken you are Martin Malachite the man with a bounty on his head higher than I've ever seen before, but I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you before hot-stuff." She said winking at Yang behind her goggles.

"*cough* This is Yang my girlfriend." He said emphasizing the last word. "Now Marilyn can you please tell me how put said bounty on my head and why I should trust you to not claim it yourself."

"Well hold on lady-killer, why would I betray my own cousin?" At this she took off her mask revealing a soft face with radiant skin and pale orange eyes. The one thing spoiling her otherwise perfect good looks was a scar running from her her ear down to her mouth "You probably don't know me though, my side of the family isn't really popular with your father, we never really did see eye to eye on things."

Martin stopped and scratched his head, he could have sworn that his only cousins lived in the family mansion, but if what she was saying was the truth then he guessed he could trust her.

"Alright I believe you, but only because you just beat the crap out of my sisters with the most bad-ass weapon i have seen in a while, 'cept yours babe." he quickly said seeing the look of sadness flit across Yang's face, "That and you seem like nice person despite the dark looking trench-coat and wide brimmed hat." he gave a gesture to the girls hat and coat.

"Well if that's settled you two know anywhere I can crash ? pretty seventeen year old girls like me attract some unwanted attention, and I kinda stand out."

"Well I think I know just the person who wouldn't mind the company, his name's Josh he's an old friend of mine and he isn't the type of guy to try and grope a girl."

"Why thank you cousin, I don't mean to be a burden but I have no idea where I'm going..." She trailed off as she she looked over to where the sisters were lying down, but they had disappeared.

"FUCK! Those slimy little BITCHES!" she screamed slamming the blade of her weapon into the wall, after a few moments she calmed down and ripped the weapon from the wall.

The three of them headed for Josh's apartment, when they reached the dorm they heard a loud BANG from behind the door followed by a muffled curse and something about forgetting that was not what should have happened. They knocked on the door and within moments Josh had opened the door pouring smoke into the hallway making everyone except Marilyn cough, she was enthralled by Josh's massive arms and boyish good looks. When the smoke cleared Martin and Yang were still standing in the hallway but Marilyn and Josh were inside the apartment Josh grabbing a chocolate cake out of his refrigerator and heated it up in his dust-wave oven, handing a piece to Marilyn and the others.

After a brief introduction, and at request from Josh and Yang, Marilyn took off her hat and trench-coat, folding it and tossing it onto the couch making the act of folding it pointless, Josh couldn't help but admire her, she had a petite figure but the beast of a weapon strapped to her back suggested immense strength, she was wearing baggy tan cargo shorts and a black tight-fitting tank-top. she reattached her weapon to the mechanical sheath on her back that wrapped around the weapon upon contact. Making Josh admire her even more.

"Well I'd be happy to let you stay Marilyn but I've only got one room and the couch isn't really big enough for me."

"No don't worry I will be fine on the couch it looks fine to me!" She said with a cheery smile, to which Josh returned.

Seeing the two hitting it off so well Yang pulled at Martin's elbow making motions towards the door indicating that the two should leave, realizing what Yang was hinting at, Martin and Yang said their goodbyes and left leaving the two alone together.

* * *

When Yang and Martin reached the academy, they headed for the dorms, they went into Team RWBY's dorm only to find Blake and Sun in a very compromising position, that is to say their clothes were scattered around the dorm room and they were in bed together kissing and moaning, quickly closing the door before they realized they were their walked across to Martins dorm, where the other members of the two teams were gathered. Seeing them walk in Weiss spoke up.

"I'm guessing you found Blake and Sun in our dorm then..."

"Yeah... I'm going to take a bet and say that their faunus stamina will make sure they arent out anytime soon."

"That's what we guessed too, but to be honest I thought Blake would be the last of us to do that."

"Same, guess Sun brings out the side of her that just cuts loose, if it wasn't so weird it would be almost cute." He laughed then felt his pocket vibrating, he took his scroll out of his pocket and checked who was calling him, it was Josh.

Leaving the room he answered the call and before he could say "Hey" Josh was speaking in a blur letting each of his sentences run into the next. Barely able to understand him, Martin waited until he stopped before saying anything.

"Okay Josh, calm down and start over."

"Okay." Martin heard him taking a deep breath before starting again. "Martin, Don't get mad at me but I think I might be falling for your cousin." Martin shook his head.

"Dude that's why Yang and I left, we saw you two were hitting it off so decided to leave and leave you two alone, where are you anyway?"

"Down by the docks, Marilyn wanted to come down here and see where I worked, don't know why but she did we're about to head into town to get something to eat right now seeing as the only thing I had in my house to eat was cake, and she said that she would rather get a full meal rather than just eat cake for the day."

"Sounds like fun, I'll leave you to grow a pair and get to know Marilyn better, I'll be around tomorrow. alright?"

"Sure, no problem, thanks for being cool with it."

With that the two hung up and Martin went back into the room, Yang having finished recounting the tale of how they met his cousin.

* * *

_LATER_

"So Marilyn, what did you think of vale? We could go out again tomorrow early if you-" he trailed off when she pulled out a small package from her coat pocket opened it and then took off her tank top, seeing what she was doing, he quickly spun around facing the other direction. Laughing she changed quickly and told him he could look again.

"It's fine dude, I thought you were the kinda guy who kept his cool." she laughed as she grabbed the blanket that Josh had given her and pillow and leaped onto the couch and put her head on the pillow.

"You have any good movies we could watch?" she asked sitting up and patting the couch beside her smiling.

'Okay Josh, keep cool, it's just a movie, you can do this.' "Sure do!" he said pointing to his vast collection of movies on a bookcase slightly taller than even him.

"Wow..." she looked amazed at the overflowing movie collection. "That is so cool! Where di you get all those movies?"

"Just bought them over the years you know? Let me tell you moving that many movies is an absolute bitch of a job, he said chuckling. "Especially when they are in alphabetical order."

Marilyn stood up and perused the shelf, selecting a movie she handed it to Josh and leaped back onto the couch, once again wrapping herself under her blanket. Josh looked at the movie she had selected and smiled, she had good taste in horror that was for sure. "Unchained Wretch it is!" he exclaimed putting the chip **(A/N) **and pressed play, he sat down on the couch and she put her arms out under the blanket gesturing for him to move closer, he did so his heart in his mouth.

All though the movie Marilyn sat pushed up against Josh, and when the 'scary' parts came she would purposely hide her face in his chest hoping that he would do something, eventually her efforts were rewarded, she felt a strong-arm go over her shoulders and pull her closer, she blushed at the tough but luckily another 'scare' moment came and she could hide her face in his chest again, which didn't help her blush one bit.

After the movie was over Marilyn pretended to be asleep so Josh would stay on the couch with her, she was all for out right making it obvious for the boy she liked to know she was interested, she knew how awkward things could get if she dropped subtle hints.

Seeing Marilyn asleep Josh's heart melted, she looked so cute in her pink top and matching shorts, leaning on him while she slept. He decided it wouldn't hurt to stay, Martin had said it was okay after all...

**A/N **I decided that movies would be stored on chips in a case, like a DS cartridge, which makes his movie collection seem even more impressive, that is all review, follow and fav if you enjoyed. until next time

-crusaderspartan-


	6. Tragedy

Josh awoke at around noon, he felt a weight on his chest, he looked down and saw Marilyn sound asleep smiling with her head on his chest. His mind started to work in overdrive trying to assess the situation but he remembered that she fell asleep on him last night after the movie. He smiled after he calmed down, looking down at her, 'wow she's even cuter when she sleeps.' She began to stir and did the same thing that Josh did except quicker as it was her idea to pretend to fall asleep on his shoulder.

"Wake up sleepyhead." She laughed at that, then sat up and stretched exposing her midriff on purpose when she raised her arms.

"Good morning Josh, sorry I fell asleep on you last night."

"It's fine, your cute when you sleep anyway." He stopped dead, 'what the hell Josh who could you just outright say that!'

Barely stopping herself from giggling Marilyn took her chance, "Oh really? Well in return for the complement here is a little gift." She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek leaving him dumbstruck and smiling like an idiot. 'Step Two take off your top while walking to the bathroom with your clothes, okay don't back out know you can do this.'

Josh looked over to Marilyn and saw her take off her top facing away from him as she was walking to the bathroom, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath except her shorts. With a face redder then Militia's dress he looked away and began to tidy up the couch.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at an undisclosed location._

Roman walked into the infirmary and saw the sisters bandaged up, Militia had a drip attached to her arm and her stomach was bandaged but the bandages were soaked in blood, she was out cold Melanie was sitting up with a bandage on her head sending a message on her scroll, she looked up when she heard Roman approach.

"The doctor said Militia is going to be fine Melanie, your lucky Adam showed up when he did, the white fang may be animals, but Adam knew that helping you would put him in your fathers good bocks.

"He could have at least tried to fight Marilyn, he of all people could have taken her."

"Don't be so stuck up Melanie," Roman said doing a little gesture as was common for him. "And besides Adam wouln't have been able to save your sister if he had fought Marilyn. So either way you would be pissed off, don't blame it on him that you two weren't able to beat her, oh and your blades are fixed, just thought you might want to know." With a sarcastic bow he left the room leaving Melanie with her sister who was still unconscious.

"But why did they need repairs in the first place her pants tore, why didn't her leg?" She thought to herself before coming to a realization.  
"she must have used her second semblance! How could I have forgotten! She can shield a single part of her at a time when under attack. That's who she always countered our pincer attacks in the past... But that still doesn't explain how she beamed up in front of us..."

* * *

_Beacon gardens._

Weiss was walking alone with her thoughts strolling through the gardens admiring the many flowers on display, at first she never came here despite it's beauty because she knew it was all planted by faunus but as she got to know more and more faunus she realized that it was just The White Fang who were the bad faunus the rest were just discriminated against because of them.

She was about to turn back when she heard someone crying, turning to the sound of the crying, she saw a trail of blood, her eyes wide with fear she ran over to the sound of crying to find Velvet curled up unconscious and covered in blood with Ruby hunched over her crying with her head in her hands.

"Ruby, what happened! Is Velvet okay?!"

"I don't know Weiss! I arranged to meet her here and when I came here she was like this, I tried too move her but when I do she cries out in pain and I don't want to leave her."

"I'll get help don't worry!"

She dashed off to the nurse leaving her sobbing partner and Velvet in the gardens.

She soon returned with the nurse in tow, propelling the two along with her glyphs. When they got to Ruby and Velvet, there was a large pool of blood surrounding Velvet and Ruby had taken her precious cloak off and was pressing it down over her side where the blood was coming from. The nurse created a wall of energy underneath Velvet and she rose up into the air on the wall. The four of them headed for the infirmary the nurse being carried with Weiss on her glyphs Ruby using her semblanace to keep up, the whole time crying while watching Velvet safe in her cocoon of energy that the nurse had created.

When the doctor had managed to get Velvet stable and calm Ruby down, she still cried though, she lifted Velvet's now blood red shirt up to examine her wound. Ruby and Weiss saw the wound, it had clearly caused by a blunt force blow, Weiss nearly threw up with how gruesome it was but Ruby stopped crying, a look of recognition on her face.

Before anyone could do anything she had taken off for the door shouting to the doctor that he should make sure he had four free beds ready soon.

* * *

Ruby was dashing through the halls of Beacon her eyes full of fiery rage. She reached her destination and rather than knock took out Crescent Rose and shot the door down and pointing the weapon behind her fired launching herself into the room kicking a stunned Sky Lark in the chest and vaulting towards Russel Thrush slamming the back of the scythe into the side of his head sending him into the wall, she dodged a strike from Dove Bronzewing and firing into the ground at his feet sending him flying, she slammed a kick into his face knocking him out. She turned to Cardin who stood there in shook at the girl who had just destroyed his entire team, he composed himself too late though as Ruby fired behind her sending her flying at Cardin who crashed into the wall when Ruby kicked him square in the neck.

"If i remember correctly Cardin last time you tried to do something with one of my friends it ended badly for you, and yet you did it again, if you ever touch Velvet again..." She stopped there swinging Crescent Rose's tip into the ground centimetres from Cardin's crotch. He whimpered a response and Ruby stalked out of the room leaving the team in pain and severely ego-less.

Ruby left the dorm to see multiple students gathered outside along with professor Ozpin. rather than shouting at her for causing such a mess and incapacitating the entirety of Team CRDL, he just nodded as if he understood then walked away, leaving Ruby to go back to Velvet.

She walked back into the ward to find Velvet awake, but only barely. Seeing the wound once again made Ruby break down in tears this time, Velvet couldn't understand why she was like this, sure they had been hanging out for the last few weeks but why would Ruby be so distraught seeing her like this. She went to reach out to Ruby but her side sent immense pain through her body like a lightening bolt, she cried out in pain and fell back to the bed, her face twisted in pain.

Ruby saw her collapse to the bed with a cry of pain and rushed over to her side, her crying slowly stopping by now. Ruby finally worked up the courage to do something she had been meaning to do for weeks now.

"Velvet, I love you." She said slowly as Velvet drifted off into a pain filled sleep.

"Miss, I know this might not be a good time, but I'm afraid you have to let Miss Scarlatina rest. I will inform you when you can see her again."

Ruby said nothing, she kissed Velvet on the forehead and walked away tears running down her face.

* * *

Ruby got back to her dorm and after much effort on her part Yang got an explanation as to why she sent Team CRDL to the hospital.

As it turned out, when Yang had called her before she was actually with Velvet and all the other times she was out she was with Velvet too, it wasn't that she was ashamed that she was friends with her, but Ruby was really bad at hiding her feelings so she knew that if Yang knew about Velvet she would have figured out that she liked her. The meeting in the gardens was when she was supposed to tell her that she liked her but Team CRDL found her and the bullying must have gone too far and she ended up in hospital.

Martin the whole time had been sitting on Yang's bunk listening intently, appalled at what they had done to the poor girl. Ruby excused herself saying she wanted to clear her head, as a safety precaution Martin sent a message to Jaune telling her to go with her so she wouldn't do anything else rash.

"Yang, are you okay?" Martin asked seeing her face which showed all the signs of sadness.

"Don't worry about me Martin, I'll be fine. I just can't believe what Ruby just went through and why she wouldn't tell me that she liked Velvet. Did she think I wouldn't acept her..." Knowing she was about to start crying too, Martin hopped down from her bunk, and lent over and kissed her on the forehead. he put his arms around her and lifted her up, he placed her on her bunk and lied down next to her comforting her as she began to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

_Undisclosed location._

Militia had just woken up and gotten a debriefing from her father and a hug from her sister.

"Melanie... we couldn't avenge her..."

"I know, but don't worry, we will. We're going to make both of them pay for what they did, but right now, you need to rest. You took a hard blow to the gut, alot of internal bleeding, if Adam hadn't have saved us when he did, you wouldn't be here right now."

"I know, can you please thank him for me, it's the least I can do... He's the reason why I'm alive..." Her voice was still weak and noticing this Melanie said. ""I will. Don't worry, but sleep now okay, Roman said that you should be fine soon, the Doctor left, but you have to stay in bed for a while, but at least you're in the comfort of your own bed and not the mansion's infirmary right?" With a faint smile Militia nodded and drifted off again...

**A/N **The plot thickens! Anyway not much to say here, apart from the teleporting will be explained next chapter and the romance will stop being in every chapter soon, its all set up trust me!

-crusaderspartan-


	7. A New Ally

_Several days prior to Marilyn's arrival._

"So your sure that they all think your dead?"

"certain. They don't know about my semblance or that I've been playing all of them the entire time."

"I fell bad for Martin, Militia wants him dead for what she thinks he did."

"It had to be done. He will find out in time Marilyn but not yet."

"Fine, but Ellie, tell me, how long were you working for the white fang?"

"Long enough for them to get violent, but I had no choice but to stay, you know that."

"And yet you left, now of all times..."

"What's done is done, let's just work on tracking those two for now."

* * *

_The day of the attack on Yang and Martin._

"Are you ready?"

"Definitely, but make sure that I don't end up without Teddy this time."

"That was your fault I told you to hold it in your hands, why did you call that beast of a weapon Teddy anyway?"

"Doesn't matter. Oh shit! They're there already, quickly send me down there!"

"On it, good luck Marilyn..."

"You too Ellie."

* * *

_Present day, Josh's apartment._

Josh was doing the dishes after dinner when he heard Marilyn talking in the next room. He assumed she was talking in her scroll to someone but he realized that she was talking to herself. Deciding to stop and listen, he heard the one thing he never expected her to say.

"Why can't I just tell him, that I like him? I've done everything the book said. Get close to him. Be as friendly as possible. Change while he is there. And then tease him a bit, but why can't I just do the last bit and tell him that I'm interested in him..."

He heard soft sobs coming from the room after that, 'Who the hell is she talking about? Wait, could it be me!?' His thoughts were interrupted by Marilyn sobbing louder, saying something about never able to take the final step in anything and always ending up alone or miserable.

Making up his mind, he waited for her to stand up, when he was sure she had stood up, he walked over to the door into his workshop and opened the door. He walked in and shocked, Marilyn who looked away quickly to hide her puffy eyes, He walked over grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Marilyn, I heard what you said and I'll say what you don't think you can say. Marilyn I like you a lot and i was wondering if you would like o go out with me?"

"Oh my god yes! Thanks you so much Josh!" She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Several minutes later they were still kissing, when they hearda cough from the doorway. "Well yo two look busy, you want us to come back later?" Yang asked giving Marilyn a wink.

"Yeah Yang, let's come back tomorrow."

"No guys it's fine honestly!" Josh said quickly letting go of Marilyn who looked a mixture of insane happiness and immense embarrassment.

"Well if your suuure" Yang said playfully, enjoying how uncomfortable she was making the two.

After getting something to eat and chatting for a while Yang and Martin left to head into town to get some presents as Christmas was coming up soon, leaving the two alone again.

"Josh, I know you prefer to fight with your fists but what's your semblance? I was thinking it must be something to do with your fighting style but I was just wondering."

"It's an unusual one, like Yang's semblance and in a way is similar. When I'm in a fight and I receive a heavy blow it will activate, turning my skin as hard as iron and allowing me to hit harder and feel less pain. What about you? I know your semblance is armour skin, but I don't see how its different to mine."

"Well it works in a very specific way, if I get hit with something at force it shields my body in aura protecting me and damaging what hit me. But its downside is it can only be used in one part of my body at once, so if two people are attacking me I have to parry strikes as much as possible so I don't take a hit."

"Oh right, I heard that there was someone in the family who had a semblance similar to that when I used to got to Martin's place to hang out, I heard they had a second semblance too, was that you?"

"Yeah it is" She said with a smile. "Its a pretty basic one though often considered to be my first semblance but really it is my second. To simply put it, it's increased strength."

The two discussed more and more things about each other as the evening wore on, when they heard a knock on the door. Josh went to answer it but when he was about to open the doo ra beam of red light appeared in front of the door and a woman with a tan complection and pink hair materialized in front of him startling him. He swung a punch at the woman, Marilyn shouted at him to stop but the woman raised her hand slightly and a red portal appeared in her hand expanding to swallow Josh's hand, at the same time she created another portal on the wall and his hand passed through and nearly slammed into his head. Hearing Marilyn's shouts he pulled back his arm and stepped away from the woman who courtesied with a laugh.

"Ellie, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same question my dear, but I do have to admit, nice work and landing big guy here."

"What! you were watching us this morning?"

"Oh! I thought that was why you were staying here. You mean to say you two are an item as of this morning?"

"Yes, and now tell me what your doing here, you said you were heading for Atlas to help shut down one of the Malachite hideouts."

"Oh that, I did that already, you should know me well enough to be able to tell that I would take care of it quickly."

"I suppose your right, you mind telling me what your doing here?"

"But of course! Now, Josh." She said finally addressing the confused boy. "Do you have anything for me to drink, you see I am quite parched."

Josh went to get something for Ellie to drink, leaving the two girls to talk. As he made some tea he overheard something about the Malachite family and The White Fang working together 'That can NOT be good' he though to himself as he put everything away and carried the tea back into Ellie who took it gratefully.

The two girls filled Josh in on the details and how Marilyn came to be in this city and how, after hearing that Martin was on one of the caravans heading for Vale with a bomb left with it to fake her death, forcing the sisters away from the house and forcing them to fight Marilyn, a sure fire victory for the girl.

* * *

_Malachite mansion, storehouse_

"Get moving you two! Why do you think I hired Ox faunus? To sit around and chat? NO I HIRED YOU IDIOTS TO MOVE STUFF NOW MOVE IT!" Roman shouted scaring the two back to work.

"I really don't appreciate you yelling at my men Torchwick." The man behind him hidden in the shadows said startling Roman.

"GAH! You again. How many times have I told you to stop sneaking up on me! It is really annoying and with you it's just plain scary!"

"I don't care what you think Torchwick, I'm only here because our leader thinks that I am best suited to lead the contingent he sent to your boss and frankly I'm thinking about telling him to close the agreement with you, you don't seem interested in keeping it by the way you talk to my men." The man said stepping out of the shadows to reveal his face, obscured by a mask covering his eyes, he wore a black jacket with intricate designs on the hem, shoulder and back and black pants.

"Well Adam, if you want to play that way so be it, I will stop being a productive taskmaster and you will stop being creepy, agreed?"

"If that's what you think is the only way to go on with things, fine, but I am in no means content with this agreement. The faunus are better off without people like you."

"Oooooo Mr. I'm fightong for a cause, over here! Stand back everyone! Please, Your too young to understand what your 'fighting' for. Open your eyes kid, it's a lost cause now, you guys are basically slightly better trained mercs than my usual employment, which was starting to get n my nerves by the way. So spare me the lecture, ever since you saved the twins you've been a real ass you know that? You were tolerable and now, now you think your above everyone else."

"I don't think that, I have a reason to try and get this done, aswell as having a reason to save the girls. Now if you will excuse me I have to see your boss, he wants to see me in regards to the girls."

"Good, You were getting in the way anyway, HEY STOP LOOKING IN THE CRATES AND MOVE THEM ALREADY!" he shouted at the Ox who were clearly tired from the work. He turned back to Adam but he had left already.

'It's wrong, I can't fall for Melanie, I can't I'ma faunus and she isn't, it's wrong!' Adam slammed his fist into a wall cracking his knuckles, ignoring the pain he continued onwards. 'What if anyone found out? Would she even accept me or would the entire operation be shut down, I need more time. Saving Militia and her was a step towards her but what can I do now? I wish Blake was here, she would be able to help me, she always was my closest friend...' He shook his head to keep the tears from rolling down his cheek and walked into the office he had reached.

"Sir you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Adam I did. Now I heard that you were the one responsible for saving my daughters life, the doctor said that if you hadn't taken her back to us she wouldn't have made it. Now tell me, why did you do it?"

"I'm sorry sir I don't quite-"

"Adam don't lie to me, it would be in your best interests to not do so, now I have nothing against the faunus that is why I requested the alliance, even if you or some of your associates might not like it. Now tell me, why, did, you, save, them?" he said slowly nodding with each word to emphasize his point.

"To save both Melanie and Militia, I saw them injured and felt it was the right thing to do."

"I see, and do you harbour any feelings towards Melanie? I am asking solely about Melanie because her sister lost someone very dear to her and does not wish to see anyone at this time."

"Sir, I won't lie to you, I do in fact have feelings for your daughter." Adam hung his head, waiting for the berating he was expecting and he would put up with it, not only would Melanie hate him for retaliating but his boss would kill him for endangering such a profitable alliance.

"I see... You may go and see her if you wish, it is not my place to meddle in her affairs." With a wave of his hand he dismissed him. Adam was astounded. Without a word Adam stood up, nodded to Mr. Malachite as he was told to address him as and left. his mind swimming with words and thoughts.

* * *

**A/N **So Adam is softer than everyone thinks! Will Melanie reject him? find out next time. In case you hadnt figured it out Ellie was Militia's "Girlfriend" She went undercover posing as her girlfriend for a long time, hiding the fact she was a faunus from the girl the whole time until she had gathered enough info on the Malachite's.

So review, follow and fav please I love to hear feedback from you guys!

-crusaderspartan-


	8. Unnerving News and an Attack

**A/N **Sorry for no upload yesterday, unless you haven't already read it, I was writing an extra long chapter for my other fanfiction, Adam's redemption, It took longer than I thought it would to write so I wasn't able to get this chapter written. To the story!

* * *

Martin and Yang had just finished hiding the gifts they got everyone for christmas in Martin's dorm when they heard a knock on the door followed by a familiar voice.

"Mr. Malachite, if you are not to busy I would like to see you at my office in regards to recent events if you would." Ozpin said before walking away.

"Wonder what he wants?" Yang asked stuffing the last box under Martin's bed.

"Not sure, I'll be back in a while, I better go see what he wants.

Martin left the room and headed for the headmasters office. He passed the infirmary on the way past and looked in, sure enough Ruby was in her normal position beside Velvet while Velvet stayed unconscious. 'Poor girl, she needs someone to talk to...' He reached the office and saw Professor Goodwitch waiting outside.

"Ah, good, you are here, Professor Ozpin was expecting you."

Feeling it a little unnecessary as he did just call him after all, Martin went in giving a polite nod to Goodwitch as he passed.

"Now young man, I hear your sisters showed up in Vale and attacked you, but you were saved by a mysterious person in a black coat, mask and hat"

"Nothing passes you by sir, yes indeed I was but she is my cousin not a stranger."

"I see... and did you also know that a known associate of your sister was seen talking with her?"

"Which sister?"

"Militia."

"I don't know anything about that but I could look into it if you want."

"Yes please, but as it seems to be nothing right now I will leave you to enjoy the holidays for now, and investigate at your leisure. But should something happen I trust you to step up."

"Of course sire."

"Good to hear, now if you please I would like to hear more about the incident at the docks."

"Thought that went unnoticed."

"Please Martin, a sonic grenade goes off at the docks followed by fifteen of Roman Torchwick's mercenary's found unconscious. Also two found at the base of the cliff and reports of a certain stowaway being chased down by said goons."

"Nothing more to say really, Sun was being hunted down by the goons and Blake and he were trapped at the docks and I did what I could to help."

"And are you aware that, that little stunt increased the bounty on your head?"

"Yeas the infamous bounty, I know less than anybody on this matter so would you care to elaborate?"

"Alright then, I know how you reached the school and I wont question it but I will say, that Militia's close friend was on the caravan when you blew it up, now she wants you dead and requested a bounty be put on your head. I have reason to believe that Many criminals are currently working alongside each other to kill you."

"Well that sure puts a damper on things."

"Indeed it does, but as long as you remain at beacon or keep you weapons on you in the city you should be fine, but keep in mind that you cousin will not always be there to protect you."

"I understand sir."

"Good, now you can leave and return to your team I am sure you have some preparations to do."

"Thank you sir." With that Martin stood up and left and headed back to the dorm this time going into the infirmary, Ruby had fallen asleep at Velvet's side once again. Martin picked her up and carried her to her dorm, as soon as her team saw her asleep in Martin's arms they grabbed her from him and instantly began to put her to bed, being careful to not wake her.

Martin headed back to his dorm and saw Jaune sitting against the wall, slumped down.

"What's wrong dude?" Martin said as he sat down next to him.

"It's just that I have no idea what to get Nora."

"I doubt that's what's wrong, now spill."

"I'll say it outright then, even with all the help Pyhrra has been giving me I still feel like I'm not good enough, that I don't deserve to be a leader."

"That's the biggest pile of crap I've ever heard, and I grew up in a family of criminal who lied to each other like it was nothing. You may not see it yourself, but you have more potential than you realize, Pyhrra sees it in you, I see it in you, hell everyone does." He stood up and helped Jaune up. "But if you still think that all the training is giving you the I'll help you consider it a gift. I have a feeling you will like your present by the way." At this Jaune perked up and smiled.

"Thanks Martin, guess I was worried over nothing."

"It's fine, just don't get that get you down again." They walked into the dorm and found Nora sleeping on Ren's lap as he was trying to clean his pistols.

"I don't know what's gotten into her but she keeps saying something about cats being cute and doing cat stuff." Ren said flatly as he tryed to worm out from under the sleeping Nora.

"If you think about it hard enough you will see why." Jaune said with a smirk and walking over to his bed.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about Jaune? We don't have any... Oh wait." Ren paled as he realized who Nora was trying to copy to gain his affections.

"Guess she is willing to try anything." Martin thought to himself jumping onto his bed and taking out his Grimm studies textbook.

* * *

_Josh's apartment/ Marilyn and Ellie's base of operations (temporarily)_

"Guys I really don't like the fact that my place has basically become a secret headquarters"

"Aww don't worry sweety, its only for the time being." Marilyn said wrapping her arms around his arm as he sat down at the table whoch was covered with maps and blueprints.

Ellie and Marilyn began to discuss plans to raid the headquarters a few days north of Vale. Josh heard some commotion in the street and when he went to the window and looked out he saw an armoured car with the symbol of the White Fang on the sides. More White Fang members got out of the car and began to surround the entrance to the building guns pointed at the entrance. While more of them chased off any bystanders and moved some men with snipers into the ground floor of some shops

"Umm Ellie you said you left the White Fang right? Care to tell me why they would be preparing to attack the building."

Oh small detail I may have fogot to tell you guys, I tried to kill the leader when I left." She gave Josh her best 'I'm sorry' face but when your a bat Faunus that is a pretty hard thing to do. Seeing that it wasnt working she stood up and summoned another red portal in each of her hands, this time a dagger in the shape of a fang appeared in each hand. Marilyn donned her hat, mask and coat and stood next to Ellie.

"Sorry Josh, I cant carry you down to the fight, you will have to leave your own way, she gestured to the stairs but Josh laughed, he activated his semblance and he was covered in iron before Ellie could blink.

"I'll see you down there." He ran to the window again and jumped out and fell to the street below.

He picked up the nearest member and tossed him into the side of a building embedding him in the side, he charged through a group of charging Faunus with swords, sending them flying, not stopping, he slammed a car out of the way crushing several more of them, he heard a saw blade spinning up and knew that Marilyn and Ellie were in the fray too.

He picked up another White Fang goon and threw him at a sniper hidden in a shop window sending glass flying. Seeing more of them taking aim for him, he dodged behind the armoured car, as strong as his semblance armour was he knew it would stop a sniper round to the head. He took a bomb out of his pocket and attached it under the car, taking care not to show himself to the snipers as the fight went on on the other side of the street, thankfully out of the view of the snipers.

He braced himself against the car and started to push it towards the snipers, he began to pick up speed and was able to get the car into the air as her ran, pushing himself to the limit he tossed the car at the window and detonated it as it collided killing every one of the snipers and the few members left standing after the lethal combo of Marilyn and Ellie.

At this point someone had decided to call Vale PD and when they arrived they were not happy to see the destruction cause by the fight.  
After a detailed explanation, and some lies Vale PD locked up all of the members and called in the city's department of construction to clear up the mess.

* * *

_Roman's house._

While Watching the news that evening Roman saw the White Fang had attacked an appartment in Vale, passing it off as some dumb stunt for attention he picked up the remote but froze when he saw a drawing of Ellie on screen, the police had draw representations of them as they didn't want pictures to be taken, he paused and stared, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, 'The bitch betrayed us.' was all that was going through his head as he dailed Mr. Malachite and called him.

"Ah roman, how can I"

"Sir not the time for pleasantry's, I've found Ellie."

"But she died when Martin blew up the caravan headed for the White Fang base."

"obviously not sir, she's alive and she's got friends, one of which is that bitch that nearly killed your daughter."

"I will take this into account, thank you for informing me. But do not tell Militia, she is still recovering."

"Of course sir, goodbye."

* * *

**A/N **A little shorter than usual but I'm really busy today sorry, I will alternate between chapters for this and Adam's redemption during the week and on weekends I will try to get a chapter for both stories up each day, but no promises. As always a review is very welcome and follows and faves too. thanks for reading!

-crusaderspartan-


	9. The Bounty Hunter

**A/N **So if you read Adam's redemption, you will see the same excuse I have for this not being up when it should have been, sorry... BTW I like reviews, no matter what they are! So if you have any thoughts at all please let me know what you think :)

* * *

It was a few days before Christmas, everyone was happily gathered in the gardens, minus Ruby as usual, Velvet still hadn't recovered fully although she had woken up and Ruby still had to tell her how she felt. Martin had at least gotten her to talk to someone although he was hoping it wasn't going to be him, it was the most awkward conversation of his life... But it had worked nonetheless.

Nora was skipping through the grass singing a little tune to herself, Blake had found a quiet corner to hide in and read but Pyrrha had managed to get her to be social again. Martin was walking with Yang happily and the rest of the group was talking together sat down among the flowers, of course something had to ruin it.

"Martin, my office please." Ozpin said as he stood at the gates.

"Oh, Christ..." Martin said as he walked over to Ozpin.

They went into the office and Ozpin wasted no time in bringing up a file on his scroll and passing it to Martin. It showed a young man a little older than Martin, his brown hair was swept back in a untamed manner, his right eye was red and his left was blue he had a scar on his lip showing off several of his teeth, He looked like an unfriendly person. He wore a sleeveless half zipped up hoody and torn black jeans. at his side looked like a really long hook, and his other side was a long serrated spike.

"Cyrus Malice." Ozpin said flatly. "A known bounty hunter, he was seen in Vale yesterday in an alley attacking some thugs, the police did nothing at the time as it looked to them that he was cleaning up the streets but after running a background check they found, well this." Ozpin slid a photo face down across the table to Martin, he looked at it and nearly threw up it was horrific. 'How could he do that? That is just sick' "As you can see he is a dangerous customer but I am sending you to deal with him, I have sent word to Marilyn so she knows too if you think you need it she is willing to help you."

"Thank you sir but I will deal with him myself, he deserves to be taken down after what he did."

"I know he does, but don't let what you have seen cloud your judgement, he uses mind games and has most likely researched you and will be using what he knows against you. Be careful Martin."

"I will be sir. I'll start right away." Martin stood up and left the office and headed straight for the airships.

* * *

_Martin's POV_

I knew that showing up in Vale would make Cyrus come but I didn't realize how quickly that would be, as soon as I had touched down he had burst through the airships window with his spike and had attacked me, Thankfully I had seen him running out of the corner of my eye so I had time to dodge and activate my Gauntlets and parry a flurry of strikes from him, he seemed disinterested as if he couldn't have cared less how the fight turned out but as soon as I turned the tables on him and kicked him out of the window he came from he began to smile like a maniac when we engaged again, as soon as he forced me back on the defensive he lost interest again, making me wonder how sane this guy was.

I managed to lead him to the industrial district where the least amount of people were so I could go all out against Malice in a one on one fight. He nearly ripped my arm out of its socket with his hook I managed to duck barely avoiding the strike, but seeing his chance he drove his spike straight through me stomach and pinning me to the wall behind me, I cried out in pain and he smiled more enjoying my pain as h held me there at his mercy. He placed his hook behind my head and was about to pull it towards him to decapitate me when he heard someone coming, he snarled and ran behind a container hiding from the person who was coming, I however was still pinned to the wall and in a lot of pain. I looked over to the footsteps and saw Yang and Marilyn running in step straight for me, the police in tow.

Yang saw me and broke away from Marilyn and tore straight for me, I didn't have a chance to call out to tell her to stop when Cyrus ran out from behind the container and jumped and kicked Yang in the face before spinning her around with his hook at her neck.

"Now I'm going to kill the guy who is currently propped up on the wall, and I'm going to give tall, blond and slutty back to you guys in exchange. Sound fair? Good. First I get to do my part." Seeing Yang so scared made my blood boil but I couldn't do anything to stop him, I was helpless and dying on the wall. I saw another red glyph on the ground behind Cyrus, and I thought that Marilyn was about to get Yang killed by doing what she did that day with Melanie and Militia. Instead of Marilyn however an woman in a silk dress rose slowly and quietly from the ground, she turned to face me when she was fully out of the ground. If I had had the energy to gasp I would have because this woman was Ellie MIlitia's girlfriend who supposedly died because of me and she is the reason I have a bounty on my head. She turned back to cyrus and drew a dagger from another red glyph in mid air, the weapon slid out silently and she drove the dagger into Cyrus ending his life instantly. Yang, now free ran over to me and slid the spike out of the wall and of me and caught me as I fell, I looked up into her eyes and she was obviously crying. Right then my vision went blurry and I blacked out slowly. Hearing Yang call my name in the distance.

* * *

I woke up in a white room, I looked around and noticed that I was lying down, I sat up and saw my stomach was fully healed as If nothing had happened, I looked to my right and saw two men between two doors they saw me and smiled. I walked over to them and they pointed to a sign, it read 'these two men both hold a key to one of each of the doors. One of them always lies and the other tells the truth, one door leads to salvation the other damnation, you may ask one question, choose carefully once your question has been and your door chosen you cannot turn back. good luck.'

I didn't know what I was going to do, I had one chance at this, one key for damnation one for salvation, if I was dead there was no going back, I should just accept my fate. I thought for a while but thought of nothing, the men just waited patiently a half smile still adorning their faces both of their heads tilted to the side.

As I sat in silence I heard voices in my head calling out to me.

"Martin please hold on!" One voice said, the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't decide who it belonged to.

"Miss please stand back we are trying our best to save him." 'Huh? Am I in trouble? Why are they trying to save me, I'm the one who has to decide here...'

I suddenly felt a sharp shock burst through my body emanating from two points on my chest. I cried out in pain but the men stood there and watched I noticed one of them had a slightly larger small than the other, I realized that the one that was lying wanted me to go to damnation, I felt another large shock and I remembered some things, who the voice belonged to, why I'm here and what I thought of my life before I met Yang. I thought it was damnation... I pushed past the pain in my chest and walked up to the man with the larger smile, who I now recognized as a man who my father talked with regularly on business. It began to fade as I walked towards him. But I knew what to do, this man had hated me when I was alive and I remember him telling my father that I deserved damnation for disobeying him. I couldn't leave Yang and I was not about to pass on right now.

"Are you an apparition of Lester Phoenix a man that my father did business with?" His eyes widened but it was his duty to lie, to try and trick my into my damnation which is where I wanted to go.

"No I am not."

"I'll take you key then."

He handed me the key and both of the men disappeared. I walked over to the remaining door and inserted the key. My vision went black and suddenly I woke up covered in blood gasping for air and in alot of pain. In my hazy vision I saw several machines plugged into me all of which were off, they had given up on me. I started to feel the effects of well... Death, again and I focused as much aura as I could into the massive wound in my stomach, The blood stopped flowing out of it but I had still lost alot of blood. At that moment a nurse walked into the room a clipboard in her hand, she froze when she saw me awake and screamed for help, moments later a doctor ran in and wasted no time in restarting the life support machines plugged into my now reanimated body. I felt myself become a tiny bit stronger when they booted up and was gently put back into bed by the nurse, the doctor was pushing back the crowd of nurses and doctors who had come running when they heard the nurse scream.

I was about to pass out when the nurse said something to me that would stick with me for the rest of my life.

"Count yourself lucky kid, your heart had stopped for nearly a day, I don't know how you survived but you did."

I almost let out a small laugh but blacked out again...

* * *

_Yang's POV earlier that day_

I sat in my dorm alone crying, Martin was gone... I would never see his face again, never be able to kiss him again, and never be able to tell that I loved him... I started crying again and when Ruby and the now recovered Velvet came in to try and talk to me I shouted at the them to leave me alone, I didn't want to talk to anyone, and since Velvet had recovered Ruby had told her how she felt and Velvet had returned those feelings, I felt happy for them I truly did but I felt like life wasn't worth living, if it wasn't for his funeral I would have just ended it there, I wanted to wait till after his funeral, just to catch a glimpse of his face before I ended myself.

Blake and Weiss and Sun walked into the room and stopped when they saw me, Blake was about to say something but I jumped off my bed adn ran straight past them and out of the door tearing off through the halls as I headed for the roof, the place where I found Martin crying the day he arrived. I slumped against the chimney where he sat the day I found him. I cryed and cryed until I cryed myself to sleep.

I woke up several hours later against the chimney, I sat up and wiped the tears out of my eyes, I was about to stand up when I saw a faded marking in the wall, it was a heart with my name written in it. It had to have been Martin, I stood looking at the heart and noticed another name even more faded in the wall in the other half of the heart, Martin had drawn it... I couldn't bear it any more, he had only been up here without me the first two nights that he was here without me, he liked me since he met me... I stood up and looked out across grounds, I saw some people walking around and in the distance I could hear my name being shouted over and over. My eyes full of tears I broke into a run straight for the edge of the wall. I had just leaped off the edge when I felt a familiar ribbon tie around my waist and pull me back onto the wall safely under the parapet. I pulled off the ribbon and was about t fling myself off again when I felt Blake grab me by my shoulders.

"YANG, LISTEN TO ME!" I was shcoked, Blake never shouted, ever... "He isn't dead Yang, he woke up a few hours ago before passing out, he's going to make it!"

I stopped crying and stared... 'He was alive... He couldn't be, I saw the monitor it said his heart stopped...'

"NO HE ISN'T I SAW HIM DIE" I shouted back trying to break free.

"I know what you saw Yang but he is alive!" Blake said, her voice slightly calmer.

She brought me into a hug and I broke down crying again, not out of sadness but out of sheer joy... Martin was alive and I could see him again and tell him that I loved him, something I have wanted to do since the first time we kissed.

Blake helped me up and we walked back to the dorm, my face covered in tears but I was smiling for the first time since I saw him leave for Ozpins office yesterday.

* * *

_Several weeks later._

Yang walked into the ward where Martin was being treated, he was recovering quickly despite having died and come back to life. He looked up at Yang and smiled, the pain had subsided but he was still unable to walk as his organs and muscle tissue hand't regrown yet. Yang smiled back and brought out a wrapped box from behind her back and gave it to Martin.

"Sorry I couldn't have been there for Christmas Yang, the doctors wouldn't even let me see you guys when you came around."

"It's okay Martin, I gave everyone the presents from you and me, all the presents they gave you are waiting on your bed for when you return, I just thought that you would like to see your present from me, so I brought it with me, I came a few times before but today was the first day they would let me visit you."

"Thanks Yang." Martin said with a smile. "At least we were able to video call on ours scrolls when I got mine back, I wouldn't want you crying when you saw me again." He said putting the gift to the side. "But I don't have your gift with me and you said that you hadn't opened yet as you wanted me to be there, but I do have a small gift for you." Martin gestured for Yang to sit up on the bed beside where he was propped up on the pillows.

Martin looked Yang in the eye and kissed her, Yang felt a tear roll down the side of her cheek as they kissed. When they broke apart Martin continued before Yang could talk again.

"When I died I was alone in a room, I waited for what seemed forever trying to think what I should do, I had two choices Salvation or Damnation, at first I wanted to find Salvation and move on, but I heard you calling out to me, I felt the pain in my chest as the medics tried to revive me. As soon as the shock flooded through me I remember everything, I remember who one of the men were, the one trying to get me to go to damnation as the man who told my father that I deserved damnation. Somehow my subconscious mind had figured out what I needed to do, I needed to stay with you, there was no way I would pass on and leave you alone. I don't regret choosing you over whatever Salvation was I know it could never be as good as life with you. Before I met you I felt like life was Damnation and I remembered that too, you weren't with me, that meant that life was damnation. I had to be with you so I choose you, and I will never leave you, no matter what happens I will never leave." Martin looked into Yang's eyes the whole time he spoke never once breaking eye contact.

"Martin, I-I... I love you" Yang said throwing her arms around Martin and hugging him being careful not to injure him.

"I love you too Yang... I love you too."

Yang let go of martin a teary smile on her face, Martin looked to his side and saw her gift for him. He picked it up and undid the bow on it. he pulled off the wrapping paper and opened the box inside. He smiled when he saw her gift to him. It was framed picture of the two of the sitting on the wall of the roof looking out at the sunset it was perfect the frame had Yang's insignia on it and Martin's insignia of a white pawn. He told her it symbolized the fact the he wanted to do what was right and not follow the dark path his family took, it showed that he was willing to give himself up for what was right. Martin looked to Yang and saw her smiling at him.

"I love it Yang, thank you so much."

"you should thank Ruby, you have no idea how many cookies I had to promise her for her to take the picture while we sat there."

"I will, but right now, I'm thanking you. For being with me and not giving up on me."

"Your welcome" She said before hugging Martin again.

The two had to part ways soon but at least Martin had something to remind him of Yang while he wasn't with her...

* * *

**A/N **Once again, sorry for the late upload. But just like Adam's redemption, you guys get and extra long chapter to compensate! :D I do see the holes in the whole paradox thing with Martin while he was in limbo but if you know the paradox's original form you will see how hard it is to work with :P As always, reviews are always welcome and so are follows and favs. Until next time.

-crusaderspartan-


	10. Enter the Raven

**A/N **I am so sorry for not uploading for nearly a full month but I have had so much on my plate! With study for massive exams and school work i haven't had time to sit and write anything which has really been annoying me. Yes I did have a chance to do a fan fic for Fairy Tail, but I had been working on that for quite a while and each chapter ended up taking 5 days each to write with how little time I have had. But without further ado, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

A lone figure stood watching Beacon, he had heard about the recent attacks on Martin by his own family, well some hired mercenaries and the white fang, but still attacks on him nonetheless. If his own family wanted him dead, then both Martin and he had something in common, but for different reasons of course. He sighed and looked to where he knew Ozpin's office would be. Surely he would let him back in. He would have to start over but at least he would be able to do what he had set out to do, atone for his sins.

His vigil over the academy did not go unnoticed however, Martin himself just happened t be looking out to the hills at that very moment. He saw the man standing on the hill and went into panic mode. He grabbed his gear, put it on and dashed out of his dorm towards the hill. He burst past the rest of his team as they entered, not bothering to give an explanation and poured on speed heading straight for Ozpin's office to warn him of the man on the edge of the academy before he would go after him himself.

He burst into the office, ignoring the withering gaze from Goodwitch he turned to face Ozpin but froze, open mouthed.

"Ah Martin, a pleasure to see you my boy. What brings you here? I was just talking to Raven here about re-enrolling into Beacon, an accident meant he had to drop out last year and so now has to start again at first year, the school year is around where he left at so he should have no trouble settling back in if what you've told me is true." He said looking to Raven, who nodded his head, his long spiky hair shaking as he did so, his very obvious feline ears poking from the top of his head looked almost likea lynx, 'definitely not a cat I want to annoy.' Martin thought to himself as he looked at Raven. he couldn't see his left side but he appeared to be shirtless, he had metal studs in his chest and ribs and had baggy black pants and actual steel boots, like fully steel. His sword hung at his belt, it had a wide blade, mostly black with the sharper edges a shining silverish colour. On the shoulder he could see, raven had a metal pauldron and leather straps going down his arm, he could only assume the same went for his other side.

"Now, as I was saying, hold on a moment Martin, Raven, you will be on a solo team just like before. But should the need arise we expect you to lend your assistance to any team."

"Of course sir." He replied in a heavy English accent.

"Now, I will show you to your room once I have spoken with Martin, what was troubling you my boy?" he enquired a concerned look on his regularly stoic face.

"I was coming to tell you that I saw someone snooping around the grounds, I thought it was another assassin so I came here. Looks like it was Raven."

"It was me yes, but why'd you think I was an assassin?" Raven asked, turning his head slightly to Martin.

"Well my family kind of wants me dead."

"So you must be Martin Malachite, just the person I was hoping to see in fact."

"You were?"

"Yes, you see, I have some ties to your family and The White Fang, and they too want me dead, well wanted me dead, they think I am dead with their last ditch effort at killing me off."

"What did they do?"

"Blew up an entire building with me inside." Raven replied flatly, still not looking directly at Martin.

"And how the hell did you survive!?"

"I will tell you another time, but if I'm not mistaken we have classes soon and I would like to go to my dorm room first."

"yeah sure no problem, guess I'll be seeing you Professor."

"Goodbye Martin."

* * *

An hour later Martin was arriving at his first class with his team, combat training. Today they would be doing team against team combat sparring and if either team RWBY or JNPR were picked the other would have to fight them because of the extra member on each team, ye hasn't looking forward to having to fight Yang in a competitive environment.

He took his seat followed by his team, team RWBY sat in front of his own team, he looked around for Raven as he did say he would be in class. He was soon answered by Raven pushing the door open loudly and taking a seat at the back. Before he sat down, he got a glimpse of a massive gauntlet covering his entire left arm, at his hand was a mechanical claw-like hand, the fingers of which were blades. in the palm of the gauntlet was a amber circle embedded into it, it glowed with a dim fluorescent light. The claw soon became the talk of the classroom.

"Ah Raven, who very nice of you to join us after so long, I trust that the past year has treated you well?"

"It has." Was all he said before Goodwitch began the class.

"Now as you all know, today you will be in your teams sparring against an opposing team. First, team RWBY." Martin shook his head and was about to stand up when Goodwitch motioned for him to sit down. "Against, a poorly named, team Raven." Everyone looked at Raven as he stood up and walked to the arena to the waiting team RWBY. Martin heard lots f hushed whispers about this being an unfair fight and what's the deal with the ears.

Goodwitch switched on the aura meters and unsurprisingly, Raven's image was the only team member on his side of the screen. He took a lazy fighting stance and waited for the coming onslaught of RWBY.

"Okay, Weiss, you run in first and try to catch him off guard. Yang, you and Blake rush in afterwards while he is stunned and Sun and I will take him down in a pincer attack after you three tire him out." Ruby instructed her team perfectly in their method of attack.

"When your done whispering I would like to get this over with." Raven called out to them his heavy metal hand hanging at his side, the other not even on the hilt of his sword, he didn't look like he was going to draw it at all.

Goodwitch signalled for the match to begin, Weiss, as instructed dashed at Raven but before she could reach him he dropped to the ground and slammed his fist into the ground sending a blast of dust and parts of the arena upwards around him, the Blast stunning Weiss, the debris sending her flying. She went to stand up but raven turned the back of his hand so his palm was facing away from Weiss and with a blast from his gauntlet swung his hand in a powerful arc smashing Weiss in the side of the head and rocketing her towards the rest of her team who were speechless. Yang and Blake rushed into action, Raven drew his sword and parried a quick strike at his leg from Blake as he punched Yang in the gut with his gauntlet winding her. He spun around and brought the hilt of his blade into the back of Yang's head smashing her face into the arena just as he grabbed Blake in a vice grip with his gauntlet. She felt the plates heat up and tried to squirm free but to no avail. He loosed a burst of energy into Blake, rendering her unconscious, he turned to Yang and kicked her in the ribs to finish her off, her aura being the only thing stopping his armoured boot from bursting her lungs and ribs.

Now with only two team-mates, team RWBY was in a tight spot, they had barely done anything to Raven and three team-mates were already down and out. Ruby and Sun attempted to stick with the tattered remains of there plan and attack him from both sides. Raven turned to face Ruby as she came at him from the left ignoring Sun completely he ran straight at her. He yelled a fierce battle cry before his gauntlet began to spark, he burst forward and crashed into Ruby sending her flying backwards. He now turned to face Sun, he sprinted for him and slashed at him cleaving his staff into it's nunchuck forms, he spun around and slammed the top of his sword into his gut sending him flying backwards. He turned back to Ruby as she charged again, with a smirk he raised his gauntlet and the orb in the centre began to glow, just before she reached him at high speed it discharged, trapping Ruby in a stasis field of extremely powerful aura, it blasted her backwards as her aura dropped dangerously low, 'he must be low on power if we are both still standing' she thought, remembering how quickly Blake, Weiss and Yang went down. She looked up to see Sun being smashed into the ground by Raven, Raven turned to face Ruby and cocked his head, she realized it was hopeless and hung her head in shame. he walked over and put his foot on her chest and pushed her back.

"I'll give you this, you do have a very strong team, but my aura is very high and I have been training since I was too young to even train properly. If your first team-mate hadn't have rushed in so quickly, you would have beaten me, just look at the aura meters." He said to her, she looked over and gasped, his was barely higher than hers. "I'll explain if we ever have a proper conversation but I got a match to win, sorry." he slammed the side of his blade into her head knocking her out. He straitened up, nodded to Goodwitch and took his seat at the back of the class just as team RWBY were helped up by class attendants.

"Now, can anyone tell me what mistakes team RWBY made?" Goodwitch called as the class sat staring back at Raven. "Obviously not, they rushed ahead without addressing raven's weapon capabilities, firstly his sword not being drawn was a clear indicator, the second was to stick to the plan they had formulated, this shows that they didn't adapt to the situation and therefore their tactics were figured out easily." Everyone murmured in agreement, Martin looked back and saw a very tired looking Raven. He raised an eyebrow at him but Raven shook his head and pointed ahead at Glynda.

Martin turned back to face her, she had written up notes on the board she had wheeled to the centre of the room, she was getting them to take down notes about the nasod weapons and training facilities that had been established in the past year and a half. They had been experimenting wit making augmented soldiers but the programme was scraped when a terrorist attack destroyed all of their research into the matter, now the company only makes weaponry and trains military contingents. In a way in coincided with their training but not much, the theory section of combat training was rarely to do with their lesson and more so general notes on the matter.

He looked back up and saw a picture of a gauntlet resembling Raven's pinned up on the board, people noticed too which led to a lot of murmuring in the class, Jaune looked back at the resident one man team but he wasn't there, he looked around but couldn't see him anywhere, he shrugged and went back to taking notes.

* * *

After classes for the day Weiss was walking through the halls alone, she had stopped off at the dust storage to top up her dust, the rest of her team didn't need any so she was alone. She was thinking about the fight with Raven earlier, she couldn't believe the force behind his strikes, it was inhuman! She rounded a corner and froze, there was Raven, sitting with one leg up on one of the benches in the corridor staring right at Weiss. He didn't look away and she stomped over ready to chew him out.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" She yelled in his face, stirring him.

"Enjoying the view." He said calmly.

"Pervert." she muttered under her breath

"Actually, that is what I was doing if you payed attention to your surroundings you would have noticed the bay window with the beautiful view, I spaced out and now your ruining the view." Weiss turned around and saw the view, before she could admire it something dawned on her...

"WHAT!? I'M RUINING THE VIEW!"

"Yes."

"Ass" she muttered under her breath, she stomped away furious at Raven for basically saying she was unattractive. 'How dare he! Who the hell does he think he is, mister I've got a shiny military grade weapon that was made to kill Grimm like they were bugs.' She thought to herself in a sneering tone (Makes sense right?) She reached her dorm to find Martin and Velvet sitting alone, awkwardly.

"Why are the only other two people in my dorm not on my team?"

"I'm not sure." Martin said, his lips pursed.

"Ruby said she needed to do something and Yang went too." Velvet mumbled.

"That was probably it." Martin said, his expression saying that it was a reasonable answer. "Well I gotta go find Raven, me and him need to have a little chat."

"Your not going to hurt him are you?!" Weiss exclaimed suddenly worried for the boy who hadn't even realized that she was standing directly in front of him.

"No, nothing like that, Yang and the rest of you guys lost fair and square, no point getting angry over it."

"Oh, okay then." Weiss trailed off and went over to her bed and sat down and polished Myrtenaster diligently as Velvet sat awkwardly until Ruby burst into the room laughing followed by Yang, also laughing holding Sun's clothes and a sign that said boy's shower room.

"Why do you have those?" Velvet asked, obviously more comfortable with Ruby around.

With Ruby still unable to talk Yang stopped laughing long enough to reply. "We took Sun's clothes, and switched the girls shower room sign with the boys, in the new building so everyone will walk in on sun in the shower." Yang burst out laughing again and began to roll around on the floor with Ruby. They stopped when they heard the light footsteps of a very angry Blake running down the corridor towards the dorm. They both paled and dashed into the closet jamming themselves in time for Blake bursting into the room her amber eyes filled with malice. Weiss visbly flinched and Velvet covered her eyes with her ears, whimpering slightly. A slight smile grew on Velvet's lips and she lifted one ear away from her eye, looked at Blake, then pointed at the closet. Blake grinned evilly and wrapped her ribbon around the handles of the closet forcing it to stay closed no matter how hard thy would try.

"Thanks for letting me know where they were Velvet." Blake said clearly wanting to annoy Ruby that her girlfriend had betrayed her position.

"No problem Blake." Velvet giggled as Ruby gasped and began yelling, well not yelling more wailing in resignation that she was stuck in a tiny closet with Yang who was taller than her, in her face.

"Velveeeeeettttt, Whyyyyy?" Ruby's voice was muffled by Yang.

"Shut up Ruby, its weird being in here with you were you are! Your my sister for god sake!"

"Sowwee."

"I said stop!" The rest of the room broke out in laughter ar the awkward situation the two sisters were in just as Sun burst in in just a towel slamming the door behind him panting with his back to the door.

"Can someone tell me why every girl who just had some form of physical activity is chasing me around the corridors and why the hell they were in the guys showers?" he enquired panting, ignoring the slight nosebleed Weiss was getting.

"Ruby and Yang took your clothes, switched the signs and told everyone that the new showers were the best showers."

"Right, that explains it, but why is the closet door tied, my clothes are in there."

"Well looks like your going to have to wait till I decided to let Ruby and Yang out to get dressed then aren't you?"

"And on that note I'm leaving!" Weiss declared standing up and walking straight out of the door, in a fairly down mood. 'Everyone on my team is in a relationship and I haven't even had my first kiss yet! Even Ruby is going out with someone.' Weiss felt herself growing more and more desperate as she thought about it more and more. Then her thoughts drifted to Raven's comment earlier, 'Why was I so mad at him for saying that? He could just genuinely not be interested in me. It's not like I'm that good looking anyway.' She barely stopped a tear rolling down her eye as she went into the training room to gut some poor defenceless training dummies, and no she didn't mean Jaune...

**A/N I am so very sorry for not updating in a month! Yes I already said it but Meh.. Anyway, leave a review if you want to see more of Raven (and yes he is from elsword, the idea came to me when I was playing) And also your thoughts on Weiss' situation, should she pair with Raven, should she stay lonely and depressed? You decided! As always a follow and fave is very appreciated, do so if you wish. Until next time.**

**-crusaderspartan-**


End file.
